Intoxicating smell
by SazHearT
Summary: 'Ummm...Luce smells so good, I want taste it from wherever this is coming' Lucy was sitting on her bed reading her book that she has Borrowed from Ezra few days ago while natsu was snoozing on the floor of her bedroom when natsu got a whiff of the intoxicating smell.
Well this my first Nalu story, so please go easy on me.

Positive criticism is welcomed,but if you don't like it keep your thoughts to yourself.

Disclaimer **:-** Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her bed reading her book that she has Borrowed from Ezra a few days ago while natsu was snoozing on the floor of her bedroom and happy ,well he was out with Wendy and Carla ,trying to woo the female exceed with fish.

Back to present

As natsu was snoozing on the floor he got a whiff of an intoxicating smell, natsu's nose twitched, he opened his eyes and tried to sniff from where this delicious smell was coming, the source of smell lead him to Lucy's bed where she was currently absorbed reading her novel so much that she did'nt even sense natsu's presence near her ,well that was definitely a good thing for him otherwise he would have definitely got her infamous Lucy kick while trying to sniff around her.

Well after inconspicuously sniffing her, natsu concluded that that smell was definitely coming from the lower part of Lucy and he tried to get near to the source without getting noticed.

On the otherhand Lucy was unaware of the dragon slayers dazed state due to her book, she had just reached the climax of the story where the male protagonist was professing his unconditional love to his female counterpart, to which the female lead confirmed that their feelings were mutual and thats were the smutty part of the novel started after professing their love they passionatly kissed and the man carried the women to bed where he started laying butterfly kisses on her eyes, cheeks, noses and proceeded downward, placing wet kisses on neck living some love bites in its wake , Lucy was started getting tingly down there.

Suddenly Lucy yelped looking down at natsu who was sniffing her skirt, his one hand was on her leg and other resting beside her on bed and this got her out of her dreamland and back in reality.

"What the hell are you doing natsu!" Lucy angrily screamed to which natsu did't pay much attention and continued to sniff her out which was freaking Lucy out at his weird behaviour.

After a while natsu answered to Lucy's question "Luce you smell really delicious down there."

Lucy's face turned tomato red realizing that he was actually sniffing her arousal and thought _'this idiot..how can he say such a thing'_ she looked at his cute oblivious face as he was trying figure from where this smell was coming.

Natsu thought that this smell coming from Lucy was even more intoxicating that Mira's fire food _'Ummm...Luce smells so good, I want taste it from wherever this is coming'_

He sniffed her lower part the smell was definitely coming from somewhere there, not from her legs but from between her legs, and he tried to pry her legs open.

Lucy shrieked " ** _Natsu!_** Stop it you idiot" ignoring her he continued the task at hand I.e. Reaching the source producing this mouth watering smell which Lucy was trying to hid from him.

Lucy tried to close her legs and tried push her idiotic best friend away but to no avail as he has more muscle power than her, with huff she gave up on trying to push him away and tired to put some sense into his fat brain through talking "Natsu ,stop this you don't know what you are doing." Lucy pleaded

Turning deaf ear to her pleas he finally succeeded in his task pushed Lucy's leg wide open revealing frilly pink panty she was wearing ,Lucy again tried to close legs but natsu being more powerful had them in place.

Natsu awed at the tiny piece of article that covered her core from the hungry eyes of the pink haired idiot, his face centimeters away from her panties, he took a long sniff of her strong scent and nuzzled his nose in her panties.

Lucy yelped in suprise at his sudden actions and with a new vigor started to push him away but still the dragon slayer didn't move an inch.

Getting annoyed at Lucy's constant bugging he planted a kiss at her panties and pushed Lucy so that she lay on her back now and natsu hovered over her ,seeing his annoyed face so close to her Lucy gulped.

"What's your problem, Lucy?" Natsu asked annoyed that he was away from her scent.

Lucy gave him look mixture of shock and astonishment _'how he be so oblivious that he didn't even know what he was doing'_ Lucy thought inwardly.

With a sigh she asked him patiently "what were you doing?"

"I was trying to get close to that delicious smell, that you started emitting while reading that book of yours."

At this Lucy's face became flaming red.

 _'...cute_ ' natsu thought looking at her cherry red face.

"Natsu you don't know what you were doing..." Lucy tried to explain " and you can't just start _sn..sniffing_ someone out like that and what you are doing is wrong on so many levels."

"What did I do wrong Luce?"Natsu asked tilting his head to one side with a cute oblivious look on his face.

 _'Whoa..wait , natsu and cute, she just didn't not agree on natsu being cute, dammit natsu is her partner and best friend and she can't think of him like that...well she agree that maybe she might have a little teeny-tiny crush on natsu... Oh who she's kidding she was in love with the pyro...which she has realized a little while ago but knowing natsu he didn't have a romantic bone in his body ,all he thought was of fighting ,it was like he didn't have male hormones considering how he always sneeked in her bed which didn't affect him one bit ,well maybe until now...and she didn't know what to do in this situation.'_

Oblivious from Lucy's inner turmoil natsu was staring at her with intense eyes ,if sensing his stare Lucy came out of her thoughts and looked at him in eye ,seeing him stare so intensely at her made a shivers run down her spine ,Lucy averted her eyes and asked in a hushed voice "what?"

"You didn't answer my question, what did I do wrong Luce?" Natsu asked still staring at her

"Natsu you can't do these type of things to anyone.."

Natsu cut her off saying that "It was not anyone I was doing those things to but to you Luce."

Lucy's heart fluttered listening to this "no not to anyone ,but you can only do these type of things to someone you love." Lucy explained

"But Lucy I do love you."

At this Lucy's heart soared but tried not to get her hopes too high "Natsu I m not talking about nakama love but a romantic kind of love ,a love where you want to kiss the that person ,constantly want to be near them constantly, wanting to protect them with all your might." Lucy explained it with a certain longing in her heart and looked at natsu dead in the eye.

Natsu was not so oblivious as per the popular beliefs he was little slow in understanding things but he knew that Lucy was beautiful and so were the other girls of fairy tail ,but Lucy was different from them ,she was just more special, she was like a breath of fresh air to him, she was his light ,his most treasured person.

When he first met her he got this fluttering in his stomach like a exceed was flying in his stomach, he didn't understand at first that's why he felt different when he was with Lucy ,always wanting to near her ,he didn't like when other guys who tried to hit on her he got this burning sensation in his heart and wanted to burn that bastard that came near **his Luce** ,well than he remembered something igneel told him about mates

 _ **'Natsu when meet your mate which is rare ,you will know it in your heart you will want be near her ,your soul will always her follow her were ever she go, you'll be always aware for her presence, she will be your most precious treasure and when you find your mate you'll want mark her as yours ,same as dragons dragon slayers are also very possessive of their mate ,they hoard them as their treasure so you have to take care of her and make her happy. You may not understand this now but you will when you find her.' Igneel had told him**_

Natsu had now known for a while that he was in love with Lucy and she was his mate, he was afraid to tell her the same ,thinking she might not return his feelings and he didn't want to loose their friendship it was of far much value to him to not give any consideration.

But now looking at the girl beneath him looking expectantly at him with her doe brown eyes, he thought maybe he might have a chance

"Luce I was also talking about that kind of love only, **I love you Lucy.** I love you so much,I want to shout it to the whole world, I want to kiss you ,hold you, hug you whenever I want ,you know before you I was never interested in these things but Lucy when I m with you I want to do all those couple-y things,I want to make you happy. I want to be the one who is always by your side and I want you to be mine Luce and no one else's ." Lucy gasped at his confession. To put more emphasis he kissed her on lips.

Natsu thought ' _Lucy's lips are so soft'_ he gently sucked on her lower lip making Lucy gasp ,well she was not responding but neither was she rejecting him so that was good, he released her lip with wet pop.

She have yet to respond to his confession, maybe she was still angry at him for sniffing her down there, well now he understand what that smell was, well his brain worked a little slow that's not his fault and he knew plenty about sex thanks to his dragon hearing ,he had heard the old perverted geezers (plus Cana) in guild talking about these things..

Well that aside Lucy has still to answer him, he was starting to panic now but he heard her say something but he dared not to believe it.

Lucy was shocked ,she never thought that something like this would happen today, this all started from him sniffing her panties (or simply being a pervert) to him confessing his love to she was stunned at his confession she never thought that natsu would return her feelings but here she was ,natsu on top of her was starting to look panicked but at moment eyes downcast.

Lucy finally replied "I love you too" in a whispered voice ,then she looked straight in unbelieving eyes of the dragon slayer and replied more loudly **"I love you too natsu."** with tears pricking at her eyes, she was so very happy, man she had loved for so long returned her feelings nothing could make her happier.

Thank you everyone how followed and favorite-ed the story. For now I'll be writing no smut scene ,sorry for the disappointment, maybe sometime in future I may write one. But for this is it...


End file.
